


Fluffuary: Day One

by starkerscoop



Series: Fluffuary 2021 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Back rubs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffuary Event, M/M, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: This was far from the first time that he’d woken up alone, but he never held it against Tony. He was well aware that the older man suffered extensively from PTSD and insomnia, and that what little sleep he got was often riddled with nightmares.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Fluffuary 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138400
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Fluffuary: Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: back rubs

Peter wasn’t sure, at first, why he’d woken up. The world was still dark around him, and the blinding neon red numbers on the alarm clock perched on his nightstand claimed that he was up three hours before he needed to be. 

He figured it out when he rolled onto his side to see that Tony was gone. When he smoothed his hand along the sheets, they came back ice cold, and he sighed. This was far from the first time that he’d woken up alone, but he never held it against Tony. He was well aware that the older man suffered extensively from PTSD and insomnia, and that what little sleep he got was often riddled with nightmares. 

Peter swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, hissing slightly when his bare feet came in contact with the cool flooring. He slipped on his favorite pair of fuzzy socks before making his way down to the lab, instructing FRIDAY not to alert Tony of his incoming presence.

When he entered the lab, the first thing he noticed was how tense Tony was, his hunched form not doing him any favors as he worked on the hood of one of his cars. He was slow to look up at the sound of Peter’s appearance, showing him that Tony was ready to go to bed, even if he didn’t know it. He would just need a little coaxing. 

Peter could do that. 

“Hey,” he greeted softly, joining Tony in front of the car. 

Tony sighed heavily. “I don’t mean to leave you alone all the time.” 

“I know,” Peter assured him, his practiced hands weaving around him to pull him into a hug. “I don’t mind. Come to bed with me?”

“I won’t be able to fall asleep,” Tony said, guilt flashing across his face, but it wasn’t a rejection.

“Just lie down with me, then,” Peter requested, indulging him. 

Tony followed him to their bedroom, keeping their hands linked as they climbed into bed. Peter let go once he settled in, moving to sit on his thighs, and resting his hands on Tony’s shoulders. His fingers trailed down to Tony’s back, utilizing the unnatural strength behind them to dig into the knotted muscles littering his body. Tony groaned, unrestrained in his relief, and praised his lover’s hands as they worked him over.

Just as Peter had predicted, it didn’t take long for Tony to drift off. He continued kneading at the skin anyway, hoping that Tony would wake up in a completely unwound body. 

He was getting pretty good at this.


End file.
